Destiny and Fate
by The Crimson Raven
Summary: Follow Araris, a boy that lost everything, who is guided by fate through hard times and happy times to friends and enemies and eventually to the guild that soars high above the rest, Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters . (Probably a good thing)

_Prologue: Past, Present, Future_

The course of history is determined not by battles, by sieges, or usurpations, but by the actions of the individual. The strongest city, the largest army is, at its most basic level, a collection of individuals. Their decisions, their passions, their foolishness, and their dreams shape the years to come. If there is any lesson to be learned from history, it is that all too often the fate of armies, of cities, of entire realms rests upon the actions of one person. In that dire moment of uncertainty, that person's decision, good or bad, right or wrong, big or small, can unwittingly change the world.

But history can be quite the slattern. One never knows who that person is, where he might be, or what decision he might make.

It is almost enough to make me believe in Destiny.

-Jim Bucher

* * *

><p>A cloud of smoke hung over the distaint horizon like a funeral veil. A small, lone figure stumbled down a sandy dune in a hot arid desert leaving a long trail of foot prints and drops of blood that lead far into the distance. The young boy collapsed and went tumbling down the side of the dune. Tasting the dry sand in his mouth the boy weeped bitterly as he starts to lose conciousness. Two shadow fall over his still form.<p>

"Are you sure? He looks about done in."

"No but at least we should give him a chance. Who know? He could prove useful."

"..."

Totaly oblivious to every thing else the boy whispers a name as he falls unconcious.

"..._Ren_..."

The boy woke up. That, by itself, was a surprise. He looked around the strange tent, trying to recall how he got there. "Ah you're awake." The boy jerked at the sudden gruff voice that spoke. He saw a dark scarred man, of about thirty or fourty, stepping out from the shadows of the corner of the tent where he had been standing. He was taller than average and built like raw hide, tough and none too pretty. He had muddy brown eyes dark hair and deeply tanned skin. As the boy examined him closer he reilsed the the man was covered everywhere in layers and layers of scars. "Fininshed stairing, boy?" the man's deep rumbling voice interupted the boy's observations. "Uh yessir!" the boy said quickly, as he look the man in the eye. "Good." The man grunted. Neither said anything for awile and the silence stretched. "Now, do you have a name, boy?" the man suddenly said. "I uh- yes my name is... is... Araris." the boy's voice trembled and dropped to a whisper as he spoke. The man nodded but didn't reply. "Sir?" the boy said slowly "May I ask you what your name is where is it I am and where all my stuff is?" "Seems you just did." the man replied with just a ghost of a grin. "My name is Bardos and you are in Thieves Hideout. "Thieves Hideout?" Araris repeated confused. "As for your stuff it is currently in the boss's keeping." "what do you-" Araris started to say but he was interupted by the tent flaps being flung open letting in bright sunlight. "Bardos, Boss wants see the boy." Said another man's voice. "Alright come on, boy. We will now decide what to do with you." Bardos said ominously.

Araris's mind swirled with questions but he asked none of them noting the sword born by the other man as he walked out into the hot day. "Don't think about running." the new man said, "I'll kill you befor you go a dozen paces." Araris nodded. As they walked through the camp Araris observed the place. It was a strangly shaped semi-circular cliff that had a oasis near the center, several caves leading deep inside the cliff, and only one entrance that opened to the left of the furthest part from the cliff. There were tents everywhere and even a few stone houses on the more solid portions of the ground. What was even more interesting were the people, there were many strong looking men that carried no weapons but had a confidence about them that only armed men have. They must be wizards then. Others had weapons and appered to be well trained with them. But not all the people there were men, Araris realized. There were woman and children as well. He also noticed what looked like a blacksmith, a cobbler, and other professions. _Its like a small town here_. He thought to himself. At length, they arrived at the entrance to one of the largest caves. Bardos knocked a few times on the side of the cave. There was a small laugh from inside the cave "Come in, I've been expecting you." The inside of the cave was well lit not by candles but by a hole in the roof that led all the way to the top of the cliff and opened to the sky. There was a woman sprawled on a couch in the middle of the patch of light "So this is the boy?" she asked. "Yes boss." "Hrm..." she looked him up and down thoughtfully. He was about thirteen and tall for his age with large hands that promised much growth later on. He had hair the color of a raven, and bright blue eyes that missed little and were unwavering. His skin was a light tan. He was wearing little more than a staned sandy white shirt and pants and no shoes on. Araris was studying the woman also, she was a little shorter than average but fit and had dark skin that resulted from living in the desert for all of one's life. She broke the silence first. "What is your name?" "Araris." He responded looking her in the eye. "Good." she said approvingly "You look people in the eye when you talk to them, I like that." Araris, unsure how to respond said nothing. "You probably have many questions, I will answer a few. Sit." She told him and Bardos "Arnold, leave us." "But- yes Boss" he said. Then he left. "Alright" she adressed Araris "First I don't care who you were or where you came from so don't bother telling anyone. Now as for right now you are in the guild hall of a dark guild called Theives Hidout." She pointed to a banner that was hung from the roof that depicted a dagger upside down with a serpant coiled around it. "A dark guild?" Araris asked. "You don't know the of the guilds?" The woman asked. "No." he replied. "Then you will be told later. For now you are an honrary member." "Thank you." He said "But why?" "Why?she asked "Why save me and do this for me? I heard the theives are evil cutthrouts." Araris said cautiously. She replied "Because we have a law that states anyone found in the desert in trouble must be helped and children will be adoped untill they are old enough to take care of themselves. Besides we only steal from those who can afford it and only kill if necessary. Chivalrous theives if you want. I am the leader and you will know me only as the boss understand?" "Yes ma'am." Araris replyed. She said "Use 'sir' when you respond!" "Yes sir!" Araris exlamed. "Better. Now Bardos will be you mentor and he will take care of you here. He will teach you all that you need to know to survive. You are probably hungery so Bardos, go get him somthing to eat. Araris, you will start training tomorrow at dawn. Dismissed." Bardos bowed and lead Araris out. After he had eaten the sun was going down. Bardos told him that his stuff will be given to him along with his own tent. But for now he would sleep in the one he had woken up in. As he lay in bed, waiting for sleep Araris wondered if he finaly found a place to call home.

As the days went by Araris was trained by Bardos with a sword and in hand-to-hand combat which at both he excelled in. Bardos was actualy one of the best swordsmen in the entire guild. Araris was also taught to steal and to rob mercaints and which ones to target. So, a month after joining he went with Bardos (Who never called him by name he was alway 'boy') on a raid ageinst a merchant one fateful day. The raid went well the hired guards were easily subdued and the goods liberated. On the way back Araris pondered about the thieft. He asked Bardos "Isn't it wrong to do this?" Bardos, in an unusual meloncoly mood, replied "Yes it is. But it is necessary. Ever since the new corrupt King decent folk go hungry at the expence of the wealthy. Orginally this guild was just a bunch of crooks but then Alyss-er the boss took control she shaped it into something halfway decent, boy, however that doesn't change the fact that we are still criminals and if we were caught we would all be exicuted." "Oh." is all Araris said. As the band of about a fifteen raiders drew nearer to the base one stopped and cried "Look! I see smoke, vultures, and crows!" "Oh no." breathed Bardos "Come on! ride quickly!" Just befor the entered the encircling walls Bardos told Araris "Stay here." "But-" Araris tried. "No buts boy!" he roared at him. All the others rode in and soon the sound of combat could be heard. Dreading what he would see Araris climbed up a well-hidden spot he had found to the top of the over-hang. He saw the scene of a massicure. Everywhere young and old were dead, no one had been spared, there where about thirty soldiers left alive and more dead strewn about the place. The fifteen raiders were desperately fighting them but, out-numbered they soon started to fall one by one. Soon there where only three left alive, Bardos, who's left arm was broken, against a mage and a heavly armored soldier. The soldier yelled at Bardos "Why? Why would you betray your oath to the King and take up with these vermin? Tell me Bardos, ex-captain of the Rune Kights!?" "You know why. I have already explained the day I left. I will say no more. If you still don't understand let your blade do the talking!" "Damn you! I have vastly improved since those days and I am the better now 'Master'." "Don't forget, traitor," snickered the mage "You are out-numbered and wounded. Beg and we may spare your life hehehe." "Only to be hung at the gallows most likely. No, Prandine I will not die at the hands of the likes of you!" Bardos proclamed "Bold words traitor," sneered the black mage, Prandine. "But you will regret them soon. Ardin! Kill him!" "I don't take orders from you." said the knight, Ardin. "Whatever." And so they fought. Even out-numbered and wounded Bardos was almost too much. He slew Prandine easily and strove against Ardin back and forth, for they were evenly mached however, Bardos was tiring quickly. "Give up!" Ardin growled at him. "Never." was Bardos's reply. Suddenly Ardin managed to break his guard by pressing his left side and he stabbed Bardos though. "Finaly, its over you lose." Ardin panted. "Not yet." Bardos cried, and with the sword still in him he cut Ardin's head off in one blow. Araris had scrambled down when Bardos was stabbed intending to help him. Araris yelled a battle cry as he ran in, brandishing his sword but stopped when he saw Ardin dead. Araris ran to the side of his master "No, Don't leave me, not like this!" Araris sobbed. Bardos told him "I'm sorry. This is the end for me. Let me tell you, those days with you...were the best...of my life. This is...goodbye... young Araris...I hope...we'll...meet again...in the next life..." "No...not again. Master, I'm so sorry...if I were stronger I could have saved you and Ren." In a daze he left his master's side and searched for survivers, there were none. Everywhere he looked he saw people he had begun to know dead. It was too much. Araris gathered what little he had, including his sword, which was his only momento of his real father and a tent along with food and water. As he passed the Boss's cave he heard a voice out of it, dropping everything he ran inside. Just as he ran in he saw her on the ground hurt badly with a soldier about to finish her off. All his anger swelled and with a shout Araris unsheathed his sword and stabbed the soldier through the back killing him instaintly. "Boss! Are you alright?" "No." she said "What became of Bardos?" "He is dead." Araris replied "I feared so." She said sadly "I don't have much time and I would like to tell you a little bit more, so the truth about this will be known. Will you lisen to my last words?" "Of course" Araris replied "Bardos and I made this guild into a band of revolutionaries to dethrone the king. That is why we were attacked so fiercely. We just wanted the people to be free and happy. But now I wonder, was it worth it? Was the suffering we caused worth it for our ideals? I just...don't know." she fell silent. Then she slowly said "I want you to know my real name...my name is Alyss. My father was a powerful wizard in a guild. I want you to go... meet him..." "What was his name and which guild?" Araris asked. "His name...was...Rob...and the guild...is...Fairy Tail." Araris gasps rembering the words his friend once told him... "One day I'll will be a great wizard, just like my Grandfather Rob and I will join his guild, Fairy Tail. "Are you-" but the question died as he realized she was dead. He had no tears left to shed anymore so Araris went back out, found a shovel and in that cave he buried both his master and the father and mother of his best friend. As he walked away two words stayed and echoed in his heart...

_Fairy Tail_

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfiction so type some reviews and tell me how I did. I welcome any advice on the summary or plot that you might have. I will add a new chapter anytime the mood takes me, but should add at least once a week. Hope you enjoyed this!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**I apologize in advanced as this is a long chapter, but I couldn't find a good spot to break it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. (Duh)<strong>

**Chapter One: A Fairy Takes Flight**

Araris was lost. This conclusion was painstakingly reached after hours of passing the same boulder dozens of times. Araris stopped beside said boulder and tried to figure out which way to go. It didn't help that he barely knew where he was going himself. The only directions he got were from the kindly traveling family who gave him a ride out of the desert. "Fairy Tail?" the grandfather said when Araris asked him. "Hrmm… Yes, I've heard of them. Their guild hall is said to be west a ways over in kingdom 'o Fiore, not sure exactly where myself. What would a fine boy like you want with those hooligans anaway?" Araris smiled as he remembered their kindness and generosity. A sudden rustling in the undergrowth brought him back to the present. He instantly unsheathed his sword and took a defensive stance. He waited for what seemed like an eternity then a small bunny hopped out and started to clean itself. Araris relaxed and laughed at himself for being worried. "Man, I am high-strung today; I guess that what I get for not sleeping last night." He muttered to himself, as had become his habit from traveling alone so long. He looked above the trees at the sun. "It's about noon now, I'll go a little further before I stop for a rest." He said to himself, "If I can get out of this blasted forest that is." Araris picked a new direction, marked a tree and walked on whistling a tone.

Hours later, just as the sun was going down, he saw a curl of smoke rising up above the trees. He ran toward it and came into a large clearing with a few small buildings. "It looks like a farm, I'll ask if I can stay the night. I think there might be a storm coming." As Araris walked to the largest building and knocked on the door, he started hearing a dog bark. "Shaddup you crazy mutt!" A man's voice from inside yelled. "I'll be there in a moment!" Soon an old man opened the door. "Who are you, and what do you want?" The old man growled at Araris. "My name is Araris, and I wish to ask if I may take shelter from the storm and stay the night here." Araris told him. "Well then you may ask." The old man replied grumpily. Araris smiled and asked, "May I stay the night here to take shelter from the storm?" The old man looked him up and down taking in his dirty appearance, tattered clothing, and sword. "You probably don't have much money, will be loud and nosey, and eat me out of house and home," the old man said "So yes, you may stay." "O-okay thank you, sir." Araris replied "Is the barn fine for me to sleep in?" he asked "The barn you say!" the old man exclaimed. "Oh, no we have room here in the house for you to stay. Besides," he leaned forward and whispered "The missus would have my head if I made you stay in that drafty old barn. Come inside, I'll show you your room." "Thank you again sir." Araris said as he followed the man inside the house. The house was large for being a hand built cabin. It had an attic, a cellar, three bed rooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a spare room. Sitting in the main room was an old lady sipping tea. "That old hag is my wife, Susan." The old man said with a slight grin. "And that doddering old fool, who forgot to introduce himself, is my husband Richard." Susan said evenly. "Harrumph," Richard harrumphed "I never forget anything, I just do it on my own timing." "Well, your timing must be slow." Susan said "What about the stove fire?" "That was an accident." "Or the deer inside the house?" "You distracted me." "What about the dog's water?" That was an off day." "And the—." Their bickering was interrupted by a huge, shaggy dog, that started barking loudly. "Shaddup, dog!" Richard yelled at it. Susan, as if suddenly remembering that Araris was there said, "Oh, dear we are being rude hosts show the boy to his room." "Alright, alright." Richard said as he showed Araris to his room. It was unimpressive-looking roughly square with a bed, a night stand, and a window. "You may sleep here; breakfast is in the morning at about 7:30. You will have to wake yourself up if you want it hot. The dog may come in and sleep with you if you leave the door open so I suggest closing it." "I understand thank you, sir." Araris told him. "You're welcome." Richard said as he walked out of the room. Araris put down his stuff, got into the bed and fell strait to sleep.

ARARARAROOOOOO! Araris bolted up out of sleep at the sound of a roster crowing right outside his window. ARARAOOOO! It cawed again. Araris looked outside and saw that the sun was not even showing yet. "That stupid rooster must be early." He growled under his breath. Araris walked out into the kitchen where Susan was just getting ready to make breakfast. "Ah boy, you're up early, I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name last night. "It's Araris." He grunted. "What a lovely name!" Susan said. "Are you making breakfast?" Araris asked "Yes." She replied "May I help?" "Sure thing, do you know how to cook?" she asked. "Some." he said. "Okay, I'll tell you what to do." She told him. "So, you take the eggs and…" Soon they had a delicious meal of bacon, eggs, pancakes, with syrup and butter, and milk to drink. Just as they laid the table, Richard came out from his room sniffing the air. "Something smells good in here." He said. "Just in time as always, dear." Susan said to him. They all sat down and talked and laughed together. Every so often Richard would quietly slip the dog some food. When Susan noticed she told him "Stop feeding the dog he's spoiled enough already!" Richard shrugged and went back to eating, but as soon as she wasn't looking he gave the dog a piece of bacon. Araris laughed silently at the way the dog would beg until he got some food. "What's his name?" Araris asked. "His name is Scout and he is the most cowardly dog I have ever had, why he'll get scared of his own shadow sometimes." _I wish I had a dog _Araris thought to himself. After they were finished eating Araris came to Richard and said "I have very little money to pay you with for this but I'll be willing to work for anything else I owe you. "Put that money away, you will earn you keep here by just work; there is always lots to be done here. Araris spent the next couple of hours helping Richard. He chopped firewood, fetched water, gathered eggs, milked the cow, shoveled dirt, and he helped put up a new fence. Finally, they were done. During dinner Araris told them both, "Thank you both for your hospitality but I must go." "Why don't you stay the night again and leave in the morning? There is another storm coming." Susan said, Araris reluctantly agreed. As he was going to bed, Susan came in with some clothes. She said "I thought you might like your clothing washed and mended, so here are some clothes to wear for now. "Thanks." Araris said.

In the morning Araris changed and had one last breakfast with the elderly couple. "I have to go." Araris said when they were finished. "Yes, we wish you luck." said Susan. "Here," Richard said as he handed a large bundle to Araris "These are spare blankets, clothing, food and water for your journey." "Well, thank you for everythin-" He was interrupted by yells and woops. Suddenly five armed men came running out of the forest. "Give me everything you got an' maybe we'll spare yo' pitiful lives!" The leader called out in a rustic accent. "Bandits? Despicable!" Richard exclaimed. Araris put down his pack and grabbed his sword "I'll handle them." He said calmly. "No you can't! There are too many!" Susan argued. Araris just gave her a small smile. "Don't kill 'em just give 'em a thrashing they will remember!" Richard told him. "Richard! Don't encourage him!" Susan yelled "Why not?" He can obviously handle that toothpick of his well." Richard responded. "Ugh, you're enjoying this aren't you?" she accused him. "Yep, now hush and watch." Araris strode toward the five bandits, sword still in its sheath and resting on his shoulder. The five of them drew various weapons. "Hey kid you got a death wish or somthin'?" one asked. "Or something." Araris replied. "Smartass!" yelled the leader and all five attacked. Moving with dance-like steps Araris avoided, foiled, and blocked every attack. Nothing got through his defense. After five minute and not one scratch all five bandits were exhausted. "What… is he…." One bandit asked, breathing heavily. "My turn." Araris said. Then he went on the attack. He slashed at the first catching him in the ribs, the wet crunch of his ribs giving way could be clearly heard. Then Araris turned to the next one who sliced at him clumsily. Araris blocked, locked swords, and punched the bandit square in the face, knocking loose a few teeth. Then, in one motion he turned around and brought his sword down on the head of a bandit trying to knife him in the back, knocking him out. The fourth bandit threw down his spear and ran. It all took less than ten seconds. Araris turned to the fifth bandit, who happened to be the leader. "Your buddy made a wise choice, why don't you do the same?" Araris asked him. "Hah! He ran away 'cause he was weak. I'm not. Do you know why I'm the leader?" The bandit boasted. "Because those four were stupid enough to follow you?" Araris interjected. "Because I'm a wizard!" The bandit leader yelled. "Fireball!" the bandit leader cast a barrage of fireballs at Araris. Araris smiled a slow dangerous smile. He flung his sheath of with a quick flick of his sword. "Your fancy skills won't save you now! AHAHAHAHAHA! BURN, BURN! The bandit leader screamed. "Think again." Araris said. "Huh?" the bandit leader looked "Wh-What the hell!?" Araris's sword sliced through each fireball and just _absorbed_ the flames, causing the sword to burn with yellow-orange flames. "Too bad, I can use magic too." "No, wait wait no!" The bandit said desperately. "You're finished!" Araris yelled. Araris ran forward, jumped up into the air and came down with a mighty two-handed over-head swing. There was an explosion of fire and the bandit leader was burned and knocked on his back from the force of the blow. The bandit leader didn't move. "You're lucky, I used the flat of my blade." Araris said to him. With a flourish Araris extinguished his sword, then walked over, grabbed his sheath and sheathed his sword. The elderly couple was speechless. "I had better go now." Araris said "Thanks for everything." Richard recovered first "No thank you, son, you just saved everything we own and probably our lives." Susan asked "Where are you headed to now?" "West to Fiore, I'm trying to find a wizard's guild called Fairy Tail." Araris told her. Hearing this, Richard doubled over with laughter. "What's so funny?" Araris asked. "Oh, nothing, just that you will fit in well with them." Richard laughed. "You know of them?" Araris exclaimed. "Everyone knows of them they are one of the greatest guilds in the land." Susan answered. "Do you know where I can find them?" Araris asked eagerly. "In a city called Magnolia near the center of the kingdom." Richard told him. "Thank you for the information." Araris said as he began walking away. "Have a safe journey, and remember, you will always have a home here with us!" Susan called after him. "And watch out for wolves!" Richard yelled. Araris turned around and waved goodbye. Inside the house, the dog started barking.

Several days and many miles later, Araris was camping in a wide prairie with a full moon above. He had just made a fire when he heard something very large approaching. Araris grabbed his sword and quickly turned. There in the moonlight was a big, silver, and gray animal. Araris's breath caught in his throat. The animal was a huge, old, regal, and scarred wolf. The wolf's shoulders were the height of a man's waist and it had fangs like large knives. Araris thought that it was the most beautiful animal he had ever seen. But the most remarkable thing was, in its mouth it carried a young wolf pup. _A she-wolf _Araris realized. She was badly wounded and very old; it was obvious she wouldn't live much longer. Araris wanted to help her but he feared if he approached she would attack. As he beheld the wolf she noticed him. Examining him, the she-wolf seemed to come to some conclusion. Slowly the wolf limped toward him. Araris wanted to move but he felt like his feet where rooted to the spot. The she-wolf stopped in front of him and laid her young pup at his feet and looked at him right in the eyes. Araris found his voice, "Do you want me to take care of him?" he whispered softly to the great wolf. The wolf didn't move. Araris felt like he was being drawn into her deep golden eyes. Like a distant echo in his mind Araris heard one word that contained all the emotion of a centuries long and hard lifetime. _"Yes."_ Then the great wolf lay down and closed her eyes. She took one last breath, and then she was still. Araris didn't know what to do, his mind was swirling with emotions, each less identifiable than the last. A yipping sound brought him back to the present. The young wolf pup, no more than half a year old, was nuzzling his mother, and wining. Suddenly the pup sat back on his haunches and howled at the moon. Araris, watching the pup, realized that he, himself, was crying. He didn't understand why but he respected the old she wolf and he viewed her as a friend. The pup apparently realized she was dead and it was standing over her silently Araris, sat next to it and together they held vigil over her until morning. When the sun rose Araris looked beside him and he smiled when he saw that the pup had fallen asleep. As he got up and stretched his legs the pup woke up and stretched too. Araris decided to bury the body of the she-wolf instead of letting scavengers get to it. He had seen a small grove of trees and he decided to make the grave there. When Araris pulled out his shovel he paused and remembered what else he had done with this same shovel. He jerked his thoughts away from that painful memory and got to work digging. The pup, seeing him dig, thought it was a game and tried digging too. Mostly he (Araris decided it was a he) just got in the way or was unhelpful. Araris laughed when the pup fell into the nearly complete hole, got stuck, and needed help to get out. Soon the grave was dug and the great she-wolf's body was laid in the grave. Araris and the pup paid their last respects and he filled in the grave. He searched the area and fond a good sized rock which he pulled up and used as a grave stone. "I wish I knew your name." Araris whispered. He carved an inscription: 'Here lies a great mother wolf, who has lived a long hard life. May she find peace.' Back at his campsite he packed everything up and made a small hollow so the wolf pup could be warm and comfortable, yet still stick his head out when he wanted. "Now, you need a name." He said to the pup. He held his hand out to touch the pups head and the pup playfully nipped his thumb. "Ow!" Araris exclaimed. He examined his thumb; the pup had bitten through the thick glove and had drawn blood. _Wow, barely half a year old and his teeth are already very long and sharp._ "Ahah! I have a name for you" Araris said, "I read it in an old story and I think it fits. I'll call you Fenrir." Fenrir yipped as if he liked his new name. "Come on then, we will have this adventure together." Walking on, both of them chewing on a piece of jerky, Araris pondered all that had happened to him in such a short time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well chapter 2 is finished I apologize for it being a little long but, I think it was inevitable. The next chapter will not be out for awhile, so I hope you will be patient with me. I highly value all reviews as this is my first fanfiction. Please, tell me how I did!<strong>


End file.
